


In Time

by levisinner



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levisinner/pseuds/levisinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuddly mornings with your favorite redhead are always nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Time

Despite the fact that your day’s shift didn’t start until two in the afternoon, your body’s internal clock woke you up at six in the morning sharp like always. It took you a moment to place yourself; this bed was too comfortable to be yours. 

Hux. It was General Hux’s. Your mind lazily fed you memories of the night before. Of heading out to the officers’ lounge with your friends, of watching with amusement as they made fools of themselves while you refrained from alcohol. Of walking your best friend back to her quarters and running unexpectedly into your commanding officer. Of how seeing him in such a casual environment was so…so weird, and how, even stranger, the two of you had made light conversation. Of that pleasant small talk turning into one of those amazing, deep 3AM conversations as you both sat on the hallway floor, facing each other with your backs against opposite walls, and somehow, just somehow, that had led to going back to his quarters. Of awkward first kisses, spurred on by the drinks he had poured for the two of you, leading to falling back onto his bed, lips desperate, hands roaming. Of sloppy, needy kisses turning into something more. 

You were a sleepy cuddler, so as your mind and body slowly woke up, you rolled over, burying yourself in Hux’s side. One hand pressed against his side, the other resting lightly on his stomach, feeling it rise and fall with his slow, unconscious breathing. You tilted your head up to look at his face. Without the stern look he seemingly always wore, without the aura of command, he looked so much younger. You thought back to your conversation the night before, where you had both practically poured your hearts out. His father was responsible for training the Empire’s new recruits; he’d been born under the Empire’s reign. He started supporting the First Order’s rise as a way to make his emotionally distant parents proud, but as he rose through the ranks, he found himself more and more passionate about the harsh organization, working for his own beliefs rather than his family’s. He no longer kept in contact with his parents. He just didn’t care enough anymore. As you’d grown up with a supportive family — or at least supportive until you’d joined the First Order — this had broken your heart, but he assured you it was fine. He was never a people person; relationships with others simply didn’t matter. Part of you hoped to change that. 

You drifted in and out of consciousness as you curled against Hux’s side for a while until you felt him start to shift around as he woke. You looked up to see him watching you through half closed eyes, his red eyelashes perfectly accentuating his icy blue eyes. “Good morning,” you greeted him softly. 

“Good morning,” he replied, his voice low and sleepy. “Sleep well?”

“Mhm,” you confirmed. “You?”

“Better than I have in a long time,” he told you with a gentle smile.

“That’s good.” You smiled back. 

He lifted his hand to brush your hair out of your face. “God, you’re beautiful,” he murmured. 

“You’re not too bad yourself,” you said. A teasing grin played on your lips. 

You’d thought of Hux before — thought of turning around his domineering nature in the bedroom as he barked orders, thought of how his muscles must look under his fitted uniform, thought of how you could find out the story of why he joined the First Order and how he climbed up the ranks — but you had always had an overactive imagination. It never meant too much, and you’d never allowed yourself to get too carried away. He was your superior officer, cold and stoic and utterly out of reach. Or at least he had been. Now…God, you were hoping he was in reach now, because last night…last night was wow. 

“What are you thinking about?” Hux asked, picking up on your thoughtful demeanor. 

Sleep was still too present in your mind for you to worry about your insecurities. “You,” you answered honestly. 

A blush colored his pale cheeks beneath light freckles. “Really?” It felt like magic, finding yourself under his arrogant exterior. 

“Yeah.” You smiled, blushing softly yourself. “Last night was good.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself,” he returned. 

“Did you?”

“Hm?”

“Did you enjoy yourself, I mean?”

“Immensely,” he assured you as he traced the outline of your cheekbone with his thumb, his hand resting on the outer half of your face. “I like you, [Y/N]. I like you a lot. I…” he paused before shyly admitting, “I’ve never talked to someone I connected with so much.”

“Nor have I,” you said. This felt so strange — the morning after a hookup having no awkwardness, but instead, gentle loving words and touches. Like you were lovers. It felt strange, but only strange in how normal it felt. Thinking about it only made you feel stranger, so you peeled yourself from the general’s side and crawled forward just enough to press a gentle kiss to his lips. You pulled back slightly, still feeling his breath on your lips. “Am I wrong to hope this will happen again?”

Hux lifted his head to kiss you. “Not at all, my dear.”

“If this happens again, can I learn your first name? Calling out “General” in bed seems a little impersonal.”

“In time,” he replied with a soft laugh, his gaze flicking down to your lips before he kissed you again. “In time.”


End file.
